


Lost Children [PODFIC]

by Sleepygallavich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Death Eater Trials, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Grief/Mourning, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Harry Potter, Past Character Death, Pining Harry, Pininig, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Supportive Ron Weasley, War Trauma, harry/ginny mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepygallavich/pseuds/Sleepygallavich
Summary: There's a lot of things Harry doesn't expect to happen after the War, but Narcissa Malfoy invoking his life debt to her and asking him to save her son is top of the list.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640861) by [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137). 



> This is a podfic of the amazing fic of @gracie137 called "Lost Children".  
> I decided to try and record my first fic as I found this extremely interesting and how can I not record something that I fell in love with. You'll fall in love with the story I can assure you.  
> Please go to the orginal, text version of the fic and leave kudos and comments!  
> Excuse my spelling mistakes as English is not my first language. 
> 
> I'll try updating this fic as fast as I can. For now enjoy.

  *  Chapter One [DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kc7gfdbqkae1em7/lost_children_recording_chap1.m4a/file)  if that doesn't work try [_**THIS**_](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HBhKUQRZB1GG2t37ee6Ng6O8oFBlB0D9/view?usp=sharing) -  **59.06MB**




	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here with chapter two. I decided to add a few changes to this chapter, like music and I talk slower. I hope it's better than the last chapter! Tell me what you think of my reading :) The feedback would really help me going. Enjoy!

  * CHAPTER TWO - **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/48odvan8n39n3in/lost_children_chaper2.m4a/file) / [THE OTHER VERSION ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1truDt98wSw2lliTL4IcQ7wucWjagvimc/view?usp=sharing)**




	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding two chapters today 3RD and TOMORROW 4th so I hope someone is happy about it. Enjoy. Give me a feedback if you're enjoying the podfic.

  * CHAPTER THREE - [**DOWNLOAD**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eenJylhIN34rTdPfJy0Xnjk1KR9S0HY8/view?usp=sharing) / [**OTHER DOWNLOAD**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/twuzmny6u2pv05g/lost%20children%20chapter%203.m4a)




	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no hear? Yeah, I wasn't in the right mind or I didn't have much time to record. I gotta buy better recording equipment and then I'll end this podfic! Take my word for that :) I hope you enjoy! If you can't wait for the recordings, go read the original written fic, it's amazing!!!

DOWNLOAD CHAPTER FOUR [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/71m4lba9yi8xqvt/LOST_CHILDREN_CHAPTER_4_-edited.wpp/file)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter five, hopefully I'll upload next one tomorrow. I'm recording chapter seven and eight as well, so I'm getting better at this :D. My New Year's resolution is to finish this podfic and my other fic, hopefully someone will appreciate it.

DOWNLOAD CHAPTER FIVE [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7y77y7x2tsi2qic/LOST_CHILDREN_5_POST_IT.wpp/file)


	6. Chapter Six

DOWNLOAD CHAPTER SIX [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xvabug9zpb2bo1s/LOST_CHILDREN_6_EDITED.wpp/file)


End file.
